


昏君（下）

by coolbadsuperficial



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbadsuperficial/pseuds/coolbadsuperficial
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 2





	昏君（下）

房间里乱七八糟地散落着外套，衬衫，裤子还有几乎被撕成几片的超短女仆裙。红发的凯撒满脑子一片空白大汗淋漓地躺在大床上，通过耳膜听见自己还没平静下来的心脏还在咚咚狂跳的声音，莱因哈特像夹心饼干里面的夹心那样把自己的腿缠在他的两腿间并枕在凯撒的胸肌上，金色的长发松软地摊在他胸口，发尾浸着汗水而变得一绺一绺的。  
这个莱因哈特技术其实没有吉尔菲艾斯想象的好，但是狂妄大胆的程度倒是远超预期——反正吉尔菲艾斯是被金发元帅近乎执拗地脐橙了前半程。虽然莱因哈特看起来更接近于贪婪地满足他自己的渴求，但吉尔菲艾斯还是很喜欢看莱因哈特贪心地索取而全神贯注的样子。那副样子很像是他打仗的时候一脸兴奋痴迷地凝视着千亿星辰的模样。那摇晃的一头黄金般光泽的金发和额间闪烁着钻光的细碎汗珠晃得红发的凯撒神情恍惚。  
不过元帅的大胆勇猛和他的敏感明显不成比例。大概是自己掌握节奏比较趁手，莱因哈特没过多久就到了，像只树袋熊一样黏黏糊糊地挂在吉尔菲艾斯脖子上不肯动了。  
吉尔菲艾斯还在兴头上没品出味儿来，这服务没享受多久就到够钟了，不由得有些性急了起来，认命地打算自己动手丰衣足食，刚把莱因哈特翻过来压着就听到他撅着嘴不满地哼哼：“唔嗯，不要了。”  
“啊？”  
“你还没够吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯小心翼翼又坚定地摇摇头，心中不禁有些悲凉叹惋。  
这个世界原先的自己怕不是有一点肾虚早泄……不过也是，如果从一早就以皇帝的身份和莱因哈特整天在宫里腻在一起，谁又能把持得住呢——难怪莱因哈特一上来就自己掘食勇猛得很，看把孩子饿的……  
吉尔菲艾斯一阵心疼。不论在哪里，即使是最劳苦的情况下，有求必应的吉尔菲艾斯也从来没有委屈过饿着过自己的天使。既然这样，我必定要代替原来的自己好好喂饱满足这个金发天使才对。  
怀抱着这个信念，红毛皇帝满脸坚毅地翻身摁住身下的天使又狠狠地挺了进去。莱因哈特想要挣扎，但是被狠狠的一撞迅速卸掉了力气。原本仍然徜徉在余韵里更加敏感的身子被狂风暴雨般的袭击顶弄得不知所措，一波比一波激烈的快感一阵阵冲上原以为快感饱和的大脑。湿润的小穴因为上一次高潮而变得更紧致，现在更是被出乎意料的强行抽插开拓到几乎痉挛起来：“啊！不……要，还在去……”  
一睁眼，映入元帅眼帘的就是皇帝极具压迫感的覆盖在自己上方的身材和熊熊燃烧的炙热的紧盯自己的目光，那烙铁一样热烫的棍棒毫不留情地拷打着他，身体仿佛软得像一滩春水，在一个深吻之间，他感觉自己好像又被肏到射精了。  
“唔……”莱因哈特还没来得及说话，就被不由分说地翻了个面——他感觉自己像一块锅里的烙饼，这面熟了就煎另一面。他反手摸到那根仍然硬梆梆的擀面杖，顿时觉得没力气了，绝望地垂下了手，躺平乖乖地任人摆弄……  
不知道胡闹了多久，大概吉尔菲艾斯都以为莱因哈特昏过去了才打算这次先告一段落，一个深插射在内里深处。他想起自己原先那一边好像很少有机会内射，爱干净的金发凯撒总是记得拿出避孕套的，也不知道这边的莱因哈特习惯被内射与否。金发元帅腰身微微颤了一下，脸埋在枕头里咕哝着听不清的呻吟。  
“好过分……下不为例了，吉尔菲艾斯！”莱因哈特发出小声的抗议。  
可惜，从莱因哈特那眉梢间的春情和兴奋得发红的脸颊，红发的凯撒听到的却是“下次再来”。  
“当然了，莱因哈特。”不用加大人的称谓，这个感觉也令他感到新奇。  
“把会员卡还给我。”哦差点忘了莱因哈特这次献殷勤的原本目的。  
可是红发凯撒还是对这个卡没有任何印象：“不用了，我明天买来给你。”  
“哼，一言为定！不然我就叫奥贝斯坦去买鸟肉的时候给我带了。”  
“不过说起来，今天奥贝斯坦那家伙又去找你了吧？那家伙真是不得安宁。最开始是整天想要推倒黄金树，怂恿我去造反。我不搭理他，都跟他说了，吉尔菲艾斯不想当皇帝的时候自然就会给我当了，造反做什么？现在他又开始整天跑你那鼓吹什么第二人有益论……”  
我还挺想继续当的。不然哪有这种随时传召享受脐橙服务还可以内射的待遇呢。  
还在贤者时间里的吉尔菲艾斯胡思乱想着，一边觉得当昏君真不错啊，一边还有一点想抽自己两嘴巴。  
吉尔菲艾斯再次醒来的时候知道他已经回来了，或者只是做了一个春梦醒来了而已——因为穿着睡衣的金发凯撒还依偎在他怀里。  
“早安，莱因哈特大人。”  
“嗯，早……”感觉到这个早安吻似乎比以往多了些说不清的炽热，莱因哈特纯洁得有些茫然地看着那双暗流涌动的湛蓝的眼睛：“你在想什么，我贤明的男朋友？”  
“没什么，莱因哈特大人，”吉尔菲艾斯搂紧了恋人，把脑袋里荒唐的一闪而过的篡位想法摁灭了：“我在思考人性。”


End file.
